Diary of Hate
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Kurt writes a diary, a page for a person or concept that is the object of his loathing. WARNING: SELF HARM AND VIOLENCE!
1. Noah Puckerman

Diary of Hate

**Kurt begins to write a diary, expressing his hate on every page, negativity filling the paper. Not until someone unearths this diary that people realise how bad Kurt is hurting. **

**Season 1-3. Possibly some spoilers WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF HARM. **

Chapter 1- Page 1

**I'm not entirely sure if I'm required to write "Dear Diary" or something, but it seems weird so I'm just going to title each page with the name of the person or concept that is the object of my loathing. **

**So, Page 1- Noah Puckerman **

**It's hard to write about you for long before rage overwhelms me and I impulsively launch the writing utensil I happen to be using at the wall and find myself quivering with fury. Noah Puckerman, you are one of the most (if not the most) arrogant, selfish, misogynistic, condescending, petulant people I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. **

**You think you're the sexiest thing to ever walk the Earth. I've got some important, vital news for you, Noah Puckerman, YOU ARE SCUM! I'll tell you right now, Noah, you will never amount to anything in your life and you'll spend your miserable time chasing after girls who won't want you because you're a complete tool, and drinking yourself silly every night, digging yourself a deep chasm of self-pity complaining about how terrible your existence is, etc. **

**You don't realise that the torture you subject everybody else to is just helping you take some giant steps towards being a drunken slob! Everyone tolerates you because you play football. Well done, you, très bien! One thing I will not endure is cockiness. People may very well say that I'm the cocky, conceited one, and perhaps on some level I am, but nowhere near as swaggering as yourself, Puckerman. **

**I desperately yearn to relay this crucial information to you myself, although I'd find it hard to stand next to you for any amount of time, and I know you'll just call your "posse" of Neanderthal athletes to toss me into a garbage receptacle or cover my entire being with icy, staining Slushy. **

**I don't even properly comprehend my reasoning for constructing this "Diary of Hate" but it sure helps me compose myself suitably until I find the correct words to tell you face to face. **

**Until then, Noah Puckerman, you can continue your life being a petulant bitch, but don't go flaunting your steadily expanding ego around the rest of us. We don't want to hear it. **

**I hate you. I probably always will. This is why I'm writing about you. You put me through insane doses of torture and I JUST CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE! You've caused me to have several sleepless nights over foolishly worrying if you're going to subject me to the day after! I've cried many times over just thinking of how you make me feel. Usually I cry in rage until I'm blue in the face. Sometimes I feel so hated and so furious that purposely lose blood over you. Yes, I have harmed myself thinking of all the times that you threw me in the dirty, mangy dumpster or tossed a Slushy at me. How humiliated I was every single time you exclaimed some degrading slur directed towards my sexuality or how horrible I feel everytime I return to my house and have to lie to my father to stop him killing you. I don't know why I protect you, I don't like you, but I think it's because I don't want my dad to get in trouble. I know it is. It's obviously not me being concerned for you. I'm not. You could never speak to me again and I could be very happy with my life. I simply do not care for you. **

**You can't understand how much I hate you. You're pathetic. **

**Kurt Hummel. **


	2. Finn Hudson

****I'm going to start doing dome story like writing at the end.

**Page 2- Finn Hudson**

**Again, I don't exactly know why this person is the recipient of a hateful page in my diary, but you, Mr Finn Hudson know exactly how to wind me up. I am not yet sure whether you does it purposely, or if it is just a result of his childish, oblivious demeanour. Both of the reasons will still irritate me to death.**

**You're part of the annoying jock crowd, since you're the star quarterback, you're the leader. It doesn't necessarily means you are the worst antagonising bitch, but you're the leader, so your verdict is final. You choose which poor souls they terrorise, and how. Puck suggests things to you, which shows a certain element of role reversal. You is the leader in status, but Puck is the leader in reality. Anyway, this page isn't about Puck, no matter how much I could write about him negatively. This page is about you. **

**I could also write a positive page on you but there wouldn't be much coherency or structure to it. You see, the thing is, I am utterly infatuated with you**. **I may love upi, but I think I'm a little too young or inexperienced to fully know. Perhaps both. **

**Annoyingly, you have these smouldering eyes which I hate because I always struggle to avert my gaze. Whenever I concentrate on you in Spanish class, I can never concentrate on conjugating verbs or whatever language Mr Schue is speaking, but we all know that it isn't decent Spanish. I'm fluent in French, so I thought I'd take Spanish this year in an attempt to become trilingual. Or maybe it was because of the irrevocable crush on you, who took the class before I did. I'm not sure. **

**All I do know is that you obviously know about my feelings for you, yet still obliviously flirt with me and get closer to me everyday. I believe in dating language, its title is "leading someone on". **

**So you're leading me on…and it infuriates me so much! I know I should escape from my feelings and concentrate on other things, moving on, but my attraction remains intact no matter how hard I try. You make no effort to shrug me off, unlike the other boys at McKinley, who are afraid of me, even me breathing on them, for fear of infection. **

**I'm logical enough to know that you and I won't happen, but some silly, longing part of me clings onto the shredded inkling of hope that stands with my feelings. It's silly, I know, but it's inevitable. You just think it's acceptable to lead me on without thinking. You're quite dopey, but you know what you does to me, and progress without blinking. Even though I love you, I hate you strongly at the same time. **

**You give no consideration for my feelings and just begin to make yourself look better in front of his friends. **

**If you think that I'm foolish for saying these things, I have reason, and Quinn's probably started to notice as well. I CANNOT STAND THIS! If I think I cried a lot over Puck, I cried over you more. I just can't take how two faced you act. Around your friends, you're bitchy and arrogant, but around just me, you're sweet and nice. You're like a coin! **

**Anyway, it probably isn't healthy to rant about you. I'll just start thinking about you too much and cry again tonight. My dad must know something's up. I look morose ever time I think about you, Finn. You MUST know. You MUST! Yet you don't acknowledge it! I give up. This probably isn't love I'm feeling for you. I've probably just taken a shine to you because you're the only non-relative male to talk to me.**

I wipe the last of the tears out of my wet eyes, and try my best to conceal the tear drop that splashed onto the paper in a hurry, soon followed by a cascade of sorrow. I quickly and childishly sketch a heart in the corner of the paper, shading it in, above it writing KH-FH. Snapping shut the diary, I clamber into my bed, drag the covers over my head and weep, not to cease until he dropped into a deep, unrelenting slumber.


	3. Artie Abrams

Page 3- **Artie Abrams**

_**I'm not even sure if this little thing counts as a page or not. Artie Abrams isn't as terribly vexing as Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman are, but yet some things he does do irk me terribly. I have decided to create pages for everyone in my life, and just record things that stick out negatively. **_

_**So here commences Page 3. **_

_**Artie Abrams. **_

_**Altogether, you're a generally alright human being, unlike the subjects of the previous pages. There just a few things. I'm not meaning to sound horrible or like disrespectful or anything, but because you are in a wheelchair, you feel like you have to blame everything bad in your life on the chair. Yes, I sympathise you, Artie, you can't walk but that's no excuse to treat people like dirt and then blame your behaviour on the chair. You still get treated with more decency and respect than I ever will at McKinley. Be thankful for that. **_

_**Okay. Tina. **_

_**You treated Tina like a piece of chewing gum that nobody wants. She just wanted somebody to love her, and now you paid for your mistake and now she's perfectly happy with Mike. A couple which I fondly appreciate. I bet you blamed your failed relationship on the chair didn't you? I thought so. **_

_**It's just Artie, you seem to spend your days in a parallel universe (WHICH IS NOT, BY THE WAY, A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY!). You seem to pass by obliviously. You've entered the bathroom numerous times when I have been cleaning off staining slushy and just left me. You didn't offer any assistance, which I have done to you in past times. **_

_**And with the second Boys vs. Girls competition in Glee. You made fun of me, and then didn't make amends when the foul construction of good atoms called Noah Puckerman sends me off to Dalton, which by the way was a good thing, in hindsight. You helped me meet Blaine, my best friend. Anyway, the thoughtlessness still stands. You called me a friend and I was there for you when you needed me, but you weren't there for me, which I think is a little bit selfish of you, Artie Abrams. **_

_**I just…I used to call you a friend, but now I can't even call you that. Even though I can use all the friends I can get right now but I simply cannot accept friendship from a boy who called Brittany stupid. She really loved you, Artie. Did you know that Santana told Brittany she loved her, but Brittany denied her because she was with you? What a fucking waste of time that was. Brittany is one of my best friends and you walked all over her. You accused her of cheating, lying and then called her stupid. What kind of person even are you? Now Britt is with Santana who makes her happy, despite her faults and never questions her intelligence. Just because she couldn't hold up a conversation about String Theory or Star Wars does not make her stupid. She believed Santana because Santana would never lie to her. She doesn't lie to her. **_

_**So. I guess I'm done. With this page, and with you. **_

_**Kurt.**_

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Poor Kurtie is letting his feelings out at last! But when he's done, will he still have people around him? Of course he will, I'm just testing you. I thought that'd be a hard chapter, but I surprisingly thought of a lot more than I originally expected. I am posting Page 4, which is Mercedes, right away to make up lack of activity on this story. Okay? Sound fair? Review please, that's all I ask of you. I'm such a _Phantom _geek. I'm planning a Glee story where they perform it actually. Tell me if you would read it. xx**


	4. Mercedes Jones

_Chapter 3_

_**Mercedes Jones**_

_**This is a strange one to write. You are…sorry were….my best friend. That is until you fell in love with me and couldn't accept that I didn't love you in that way. **_

_**I mean, I'm not sure what I ever did to make you think that I loved you back. You knew about my crush on Finn yet you still continued your obsession. You're the most selfish person I've ever met. I hate Puck, Karofsky and everybody else. But you, Mercedes, you are just mean. **_

_**You think you can decide my friends, what I do, where I go and every other thing in my life. You're not my dictator. Or anything close to that. The only people in charge of me are me and my dad. Not you! **_

_**When I was talking to Santana a while back, you dragged me away, even though it was about my father. You just don't get that I can be friends with other people. But when you begin to talk to Santana, there's no problem! I don't get you, Mercedes. We were best friends, but I never understood you or your mannerisms. **_

_**You're hypocritical. You say "oh Kurt, you cannot possibly be friends with others" but when you're friends with Quinn or Brittany, you get sulky whenever I comment on it. **_

_**You make me so frustrated it's unreal. Why can't you just accept the fact that I want to have other friends besides you?! You get all jealous whenever Blaine and I hang out, but I don't mind when you and Quinn do something together. Sans me. Which I don't mind. It just annoys me that you do mind. **_

_**Our friendship was entirely based on fashion. I can talk fashion with Tina or Santana who gladly tell me when something doesn't look well on me. Whereas you lie and say it looks good even when I pick things out purposely wrong. **_

_**Whenever we talked, you always sounded bored out of your skull. Like you wanted to be rid of me. Well, now you have your wish. We're not longer friends, Jones. Find some other little slave you can control, because I am no longer taking ANY of your pathetic games or shit. Understand? Good.**_

_**Another thing. You always complain about how Rachel gets all of the solos. Face it. Rachel wants them more than you do. She works 24 hours a day, seven days a week on her singing. You don't. I heard Jesse St James' comments after 'Try A Little Tenderness' and I couldn't help but agree. You are lazy. When it comes to music, even your friends. We always had to come to you when YOU needed us. Well I'm done. Congratulations, Mercedes. You've lost a friend. **_

_**Kurt.**_

* * *

**A/N: To me, these are starting to sound like notes that A would send in 'Pretty Little Liars'. I really need books 5-11. So, it was easy to think of things for Mercedes, because I personally hate her and because I think Kurt would be sick of her. They're not alike. Mercedes is all about her and Kurt looks out for others more than Harry Potter! So next chapter I think is Blaine, because I feel like it. **


	5. Blaine Anderson

**A/N: After a review stating that this is just 'whining and complaining' and 'Kurt taking his problems out on others' I feel the need to explain something. **

**Kurt isn't taking his problems out of others. He is merely releasing his pent up emotion in written form. He bites his tongue around them but he's writing his problems with people in a diary so he can finally be free of those feelings. If I didn't make that clear, I apologise. I hope it doesn't sound whiny, it's not meant to, it's meant to sound angry. **

Page 5

_**Blaine Anderson **_

**Blaine, I really don't want to write a page on you, but I feel like I need to. You're my best friend like ever and I love you like I love my dad. Our relationship could have been more romantic than platonic, but things led us apart. **

**You're beautiful, intelligent and funny. But despite those entrancing characteristics, you're rather self-centered. You even admitted to me that you wished the rest of the Warblers weren't there, so you could steal the stage. You couldn't pull off a Warbler performance without the backing of the talented sound effects of the rest of the Warblers. You just try to make everything about _you_. Not just Glee and music. Lots of things. Like when we go out for dinner. If I try to pay, you raise your voice so everyone can hear that you're being a gentleman. It's little things like that that build up and form dislike. I don't dislike you, Blaine. I probably never will, but I feel I need to admit some features that I wouldn't miss. **

**One thing I'll always remember is after Rachel's trainwr-_…party_. I was speaking to you about Rachel, and yes I may have been the tiniest sliver of judgmental, but you compared me to Karofsky. Maybe not intentionally, but the words formed in your head and escaped from your mouth, and that hurt. You didn't even hesitate to leave. That was a real fork in the road. **

**I think the problem with this is that I love you too much to hate you. You're there when I need you, and everything. I just need to let my frustration out and there are indeed things about you that do anger me. **

**I hate it when you tell me that I shouldn't sing girls songs if I want to get in a good music college. Hello! _Teenage Dream: __Katy Perry. __Raise Your Glass: __Pink. _Need I go on? That makes you a hypocrite. Something I cannot stand and something that you yourself have told me that you cannot stand. When I've complained about Rachel sometimes and said that she talks about herself a lot, and then you say that she needs to talk about others too, you're being hypocritical. You just talk about yourself. You talk about what kinds of music you like to sing, pay no attention when I try to talk or anything, Blaine. **

**Like I said, I will never dislike you. You will always be my best friend. **

_**Kurt.**_

* * *

**A/N: This one was very difficult to write. Truly, it was a mission. But I still enjoyed it nonetheless. So now that Kurt has covered _Finn, Puck, Artie, Mercedes and_ _Blaine, _I feel it's time to ask you who you want me to write next. So tell me in a review...**

**On a completely different note, HAVE YOU SEEN THE SEASON 4 PROMO?! GAH, IT'S AMAZING. BLAINE SERENADING KURT WITH IT'S TIME BY THE IMAGINE DRAGONS! SUE'S BABY! AND WADE/UNIQUE MAY BE JOINING NEW DIRECTIONS! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT, TYPE IN 'Glee Time Promo' ON YOUTUBE! SERIOUSLY. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M TYPING IN CAPITAL LETTERS, BUT I CANNOT STOP BECAUSE IT IS SO GOOD AND I THINK I SHOULD INSERT A FULL STOP SOMEWHERE IN THIS BLOCK BUT I CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO. THERE WE GO. **

**HAVE A NICE DAY! Phew, I'm off caps lock. **


	6. Will Schuester

**Before I let you read the chapter I want to thank all my reviewers for being so wonderful! Each review makes me smile. So do follows and alerts but reviews have their own magic to them. I love them. Thank you to ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH for giving me the suggestion for my next chapter.**

* * *

**Page 6**

_**Will Schuester **_

**Mr Schue, you're like Blaine; I don't hate you, but there are some things I feel the need to express. **

**You really hurt my feelings when you denied my audition for the Wicked solo. You knew I loved Wicked, you knew that when you heard me singing I'm Not The Girl in the choir room after school and told me it needed a lot of work. That hurt too. So when I tell you that I'm interested in Defying Gravity, it hurt. It's not that it went to Rachel initially because I know she's amazing, but that underlying meaning of not wanting me singing a girls song at Sectionals. But when Blaine sang Raise Your Glass at Regionals, it didn't draw attention. Sure they didn't win but still the point is there. It's not the lack of a solo that did it, it's the sheer bluntness that you didn't want me singing it. I bet if Tina or Quinn asked for that solo, you would have let them audition, wouldn't you? **

**I'll the be the first to say that you've helped me a lot over the years, but I'll also be the first to say that it's carried on right under your nose. You walked past me and the jocks at the garbage bin every morning, yet you walk on by as if I'm supposed to be there. You think I'd choose to dirty my clothes every morning. I got so used to it, I used to bring spare clothes. Your obliviousness was what led to the hard hitting bullying. They knew that they would get away with that, so it escalated. Not fun, Mr Schue. **

**This next point isn't even for me. It's for Tina. **

**Tina Cohen-Chang. She worked so hard on her vocals. She even came to me, begging for me to help her with them. Not that she needed it. You just chose to ignore her. You preached about people being special for three years and you never made Tina (or me in fact) feel special. Tina always got ignored, and she hardly ever got solos. She got booed at the Night Of Neglect and from what I hear from Finn, you just waved it off. Yet when Rachel choked in The Climb, you paid special attention to her. **

**The whole Glee Club knows that Finn and Rachel are your favorites. Don't even deny it, Mr Schue, I'm worth more than to be lied to. They're always the leads, apart from when Miss Pillsbury pointed it out and then they weren't. Rachel is extraordinarily talented yes; but so are Tina and Santana and Quinn etc. And Finn is good, but so are Sam and Puck and Artie and even Mike. Mike has a wonderful voice, you've just never tried to discover it. I befriended Matt before he left, and he never sung once in the whole year by himself. He has a great voice, and we could've won Regionals with him singing lead. He is amazing, Mr Schue, and now he's singing for a Glee Club in another state. Frustrating, isn't it? He was so disappointed that he'd never had an opportunity to showcase his vocal talent, just like Mike. **

**I just wanted to say that I still want to thank you for being my teacher. **

**Kurt**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short! It's my sisters birthday tomorrow and I'm preparing a surprise for her so time is limited...**

**I hope this chapter satiated your needs for this story. I'll try with more updates. Maybe I'll get one uploading on Wednesday evening...possibly! So...I think that's the last diary entry that I'm going to write. Next chapter: The Glee Club find the diary. I know there's only six entries, but I really have some ideas for the next arc of this story: finding Kurt's diary. Puck, Finn, Artie, Mercedes, Blaine and Mr Schue all have something to say. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Mike and Sam all react to it too! It's a small pad that Kurt's writing on so six entries takes up a lot of space. So sneak peek time: **

**"Kurt! How could you write this about me?" **

**"I'm so sorry. It's just-"**

**"No! Don't explain. I don't wanna hear it." **

**"Wait! Please." **

**"No!" **

**Bye guys!**


	7. Discoveries

Chapter 7- Discoveries

Grabbing my keys, I stroll of out my house and climb into my Navigator. For some peculiar reason, my diary rests inside my bag. I decorated it last night. It's purple with _**Kurt's Hummel's Diary**_written on it in vibrant red ink. Purple and red is a colour combination I'd never considered before, but it suits me.

Arriving at school and parking my car, I make sure that my bag is closed properly to conceal the diary and head towards the building. I'm early, as usual, just in case the jocks decide to revert back to their dumpster tossing ways. They changed to slushy throwing and dropped the garbage throwing. They're predictable but maybe, just maybe, they might decide to have a change in 'punishment' for the gay kid for spreading his fairy powder all over the school.

I run inside the building free from attacking jocks. I arrive briskly at the choir room, hoping that nobody is using it. I peer inside and confirm my hopes. I dash to the piano and place my bag by the stool where I can see it. Preparing my fingers on the ebony and ivory keys, I play a smooth, melodic tune that I had composed myself previously. Nobody has heard it yet, as I am still in the process of adding meaningful lyrics to the song. My fingers play the chords well and I finish the song. It's not until I'm standing up ready to grab my bag when I see Mr Schue near the other door. He summons me towards him so before I know it, I'm standing next to him.

"What was that, Kurt?" He inquires.

"Just a little something that I composed last year when I had way too much free time on my hands." I say nervously.

"Well it's excellent! Does it have lyrics?" Mr Schue gushed?

"Uh, no as of yet it does not. For now, it is just music. Until I figure out the lyrics to suit the meaning behind it, then I will add them."

"Great! You could perform it at Sectionals, you know if it's good enough."

I sincerely now question why I titled an entry in my diary after this man. He's so kind. Oh wait, now I remember. He didn't stop the bullies. He always made Finn and Rachel the favourites.

"Okay, I'll work on it. Thanks." I say shortly and strut over towards the piano to collect my bag. A succinct thought crossed my mind about ripping the Mr Schue page out of my diary. I shake my head and grab my bag. My phone buzzes coincidentally and I reach for it. My hand brushes against paper, which I extract. Unfurling the note, I frown.

**Looking for your diary? Too bad. I have it, though. And I'm gonna take care of it until I show everyone in Glee Club. You thought you could get away with it, didn't you? Saying hurtful things doesn't go very far with people, Kurt. I'm disappointed in you. **

**Anonymous **

After rereading the note several times, panic mode kicks in. _**Who the hell has my diary? **_I can't tell by scripture, as it is typed, but wording gives me a hint. It's not Finn. He doesn't know how to use question marks properly. Could be Artie, he's good with punctuation. As is Blaine; but how could Blaine have gotten it? He's in Dalton. Right? Mercedes doesn't use capital letters, so she's out too. I sincerely doubt that Puckerman can even spell my name so he's out too.

Artie or Blaine.

Or Mr Schue. He could've had a spy hired to root through my bag while he distracted me. Seems legitimate, I suppose.

Who says it's someone in the diary? I think briefly to myself. I haven't ruled anybody else out. Could be Karofsky. Rachel. Anybody could have it. Miss Pillsbury even, snooping for psychological diseases so she has a reason to do her job or something. Probably not. Miss Pillsbury is so cute and harmless...

* * *

Hours pass and still no sign of my diary. But I did discover another subtle note in my locker.

**Glee Club will be fun today, I think. Don't you? **

It was short and simple. Glee Club? Someone in Glee Club has it. It's Artie, isn't it? Eureka! Artie has my diary. By the time I had figured that out, it was almost time for Glee Club. Five minutes until Glee. Knowing Artie, he'd be in the Chemistry lab, finishing his extra credit assignment. The lab is on the other side of the school. There's no way I will make it over there in time. Or the AV room. This is a second away from the lab…Ugh. My life officially sucks.

* * *

Before I know it, we are all assembled in the choir room, each member glaring at me like I'm the reincarnation of Hitler or something. Santana smiles warmly at me whilst Mercedes looks like she's about to eat me.

It's official. They've unearthed my diary. Just as Mr Schue walks in I rise and steal the floor.

"I already know you've found it. I just would like to know who poached it from my bag. That diary belongs to me. That's theft. So just be honest. Who found it? Never mind what was in it, just tell me. Who?"

The Glee club members look around and slowly, a hand rises into the air.

None other than Mercedes Jones.

I had ruled her out originally. I had never suspected her at all.

"Why, _Jones_, did you feel it necessary to snoop through my belongings and snatch my personal diary from it and keep it for yourself?" I shoot daggers into her cold eyes.

"Never mind that. Why did you write all of those horrible things about me?!" She yells. Before she can rant any further my day is considerably worsened by a figure standing in the doorway.

Blaine.

"Hi, Blaine." I mutter. I feel utterly confused. I should be ashamed, but they don't know the half of it so I should still be defensive.

"Kurt." He says coldly.

"How are you?" I reply awkwardly.

"Kurt! How could you write this about me?"

"I'm so sorry. It's just-"

"No! Don't explain. I don't wanna hear it."

"Wait! Please."

"No!" Blaine storms out of the door and slams it, leaving us speechless. Then, I slowly swivel towards the group, a cross between angry and upset.

"Who showed him the page?" I ask. There may as well have been fire burning in my eyes with how furious I was. They have no right to bring Blaine into the equation. Again, a hand was raised.

Again, it was Mercedes.

"You evil little bitch." I breathe. Santana smirks and Mr Schue looks aghast.

"This isn't my fault! This is yours for writing that stupid diary. Which you can have back by the way. I've already printed copies." She tosses the diary back to me, just the way it was, just a little creased.

"So it's my fault?! Tell me, was anything I wrote unreasonable?" I scream back to her. She sits down.

"I thought so." Everybody is quiet until a voice pipes up.

"Kurt, I thought we were friends." It was Finn. The voice that used to break my heart. Not anymore.

"Friends?! Since when did you think that? You call me a fag and you think that we're friends?"

"That was a mistake."

"Clearly. Look, none of you even know the half of it, so nobody has a right to judge me." I say, spin on my heel and walk out.

Whispers linger around me.

_Don't explain. I don't wanna hear it. _

_I've already printed copies. _

I slump onto the floor by a locker and see a familiar piece of paper.

_Noah Puckerman_

"Ugh, that whore." I mutter. I'm startled by a voice from above me.

"Kurt?"

* * *

**A/N: So...what did you think? I thought this chapter was alright. So...who is the voice? I'm taking reviews/bets. Whoever gets it right will win a virtual hug from me and a mention in the next A/N. Amazing, right? I know. Seriously, though, who do you think it was? xx**


End file.
